


starved

by Lady_Rougarou



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: AO3 1 Million, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rougarou/pseuds/Lady_Rougarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sphallolalia is flirtatious talk that leads nowhere. </p><p>Occurs during a concert wherein Skwisgaar Skwigelf does a lot of talking with his guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatebeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/gifts).



> I have taken liberties with the definition. OH WELL.

_Starved_ was one of those songs that Pickles really loved for reasons he couldn't quite articulate. Something about it just allowed him to actually become the music. When he'd requested it as an opener for the set list, Skwisgaar had given a _pfffft_ and said ″Why nots _Dethsupport_ , ah?″ but Nathan had shrugged and agreed to _Starved_. It wasn't one of Dethklok's more popular songs and it didn't include an overly complicated guitar solo for the fangirls to cream their panties to (hence Skwisgaar's annoyance) but Pickles had wanted it and Pickles had gotten it.

When the song began not the roar of the crowd nor the band's on-stage antics could distract him from his drum set. Losing himself in the music, Pickles focused on nothing at all and let his arms and feet do what they would. If he thought too hard he risked fucking it up, so instead of thinking of his next move or the next note to play, he just cleared his mind and enjoyed the strain and burn of warming muscles.

_Starve!_  
_You want to see me grovel_  
_Starve!_  
_Lets see you bleed, we'd rather starve!_

Right in the lead up to the first solo, Skwisgaar appeared in Pickles' line of sight. The guitarist was moving across the length of the stage and slowly backing toward the drums as he did it. When he began the solo, he turned to face Pickles.

The reason for his visit was immediately evident as he licked his lips and gave Pickles one of his most predatory smiles. There was no intense fingerwork in this song to interest or challenge him and the first solo was relatively short, so while he performed it he made sure to lock eyes with Pickles and make sure the drummer understood his frustrations. And as his fingers went up and down the fretboard and his eyes burned directly into Pickles's, Pickles' mind went to places it shouldn't and that almost, _almost_ caused him to fuck up his rhythm -- but Pickles the Drummer was a professional and not even Skwisgaar Skwigelf and his long fingers or his sultry lips was going to make him miss a note.

Not that any of the douchebags in the audience would have even noticed, but it was the principle of the thing.

On they played with eyes locked, those few seconds of song seeming to stretch an eternity as Skwisgaar's eyes said _sex_ and Pickles' said _yeah_ , until it was finally over and they had mere seconds to recover.

Seven seconds. They both had seven seconds to compose themselves, but Skwisgaar didn't even need one. Skwisgaar laughed and then so did Pickles, the sound drowned out by the whine of rhythm and thrum of bass. The guitarist whirled to face the crowd again to stalk back to his customary place at the front of the stage.


End file.
